The Last Reich Wiki
At the turn of the of 18th century Europe was launched onto the road to chaos. The French Bourbon Monarchy-once the most powerful regime in Europe-had been overthrown by its subjects in a bloody revolution. War with the other great powers was to follow. France rapidly began to mobilise its people on an unprecedented scale to meet this threat, and Europe looked to be plunged into its most brutal war yet. But then, everything changed. The origin of Mankind's greatest enemy is unknown; after mid 1793 all records become scant and fragmentary. What is known is that all thoughts of a war between humans were forgotten, as across the face of the Earth humankind was pitted against hordes of giant monsters born of their darkest prehistoric nightmares. The Great War consumed millions upon millions of lives, and though there were heroes and commanders of great skill, in the end victory was impossible. One of the last surviving states-The Kingdom of Prussia-constructed a network of massive 50m tall walls and retreated. Refugees from every corner of the civilised world flocked to Prussia, desperate to escape the ravages of their terrible foe. Prussia fought to keep the gates open and in the desperate defense of the Walls the last king of the mighty Hohenzollern Dynasty was slain, leaving the crown to be taken up by their cousins of House Fritz. Now, the Kingdom of Prussia is all that remains of the once grand empires of humanity. Its weak central government struggles to maintain authority over its diverse fragmentary population. Social injustice and discriminatory policies have created a climate of intense unrest, vulnerable to political extremism. Meanwhile, the Köingliche Heer defends the long white line of the Wall, the only protection for Mankind against the horror beyond. And it is a dread vigil that they stand, for should they fail, the force beyond would snuff out the last flame of humanity in a heart beat. That terrifying abomination, primordial in its nature. They are our most terrible foe: immortal, tireless, unrelenting and nigh on indestructible. They are the Titans. Flag of Prussia.png|Prussia: The Last Nation on Earth|link=Kingdom of Prussia War Ensignia of Prussia.png|The Königliche Heer: Mankind's Defenders|link=Königliche Heer What is this Wiki? Welcome to The Last Reich! The Last Reich is an AU (Alternate Universe) of the popular Anime/Manga Shingeki no Kyojin (or Attack on Titan). The premise of the setting is to transplant many of the ideas and characters from the original work into the real world at the beginning of the 20th century. This allows for dealing with how real life military technologies and organisations might be adapted to fight the Titans, as well as tackling the changes to actual historical institutions and cultures. The AU even makes use of real life historical persons as characters, though for the sake of story telling some aspects of their personalities have been exaggerated or reinterpreted. But before you proceed further, a DISCLAIMER: The Last Reich is a work of fiction that deals with a number of issues and themes that some may find uncomfortable. Some of these issues include: racism, sexism and antisemitism. These themes are tackled from a fictional and pseudo-historical perspective, thus the opinions expressed by characters in The Last Reich are not necessarily those of the author, even in the case of the protagonists. The author writes under the assumption that readers are mature enough to examine the work and decide for themselves what perspectives are right or wrong, if any. Please do not assume that I am trying to make political, religious or social statements based on the views expressed by various characters. Now that that's out of the way, let's talk a bit about what I aim to do with this setting. First and foremost I want to write a single, large story that covers the exploits of the characters from the original show/manga, centered around the person of Eren Jäger and the struggle against the Titans. This story is likely to tread some similar ground to the original work, but take a rather different approach to how events pan out and how they lead in to what happens next. Certainly, the later parts of the story will prove extremely different from those in the original work. In addition to this I have worked/am working on various shorter stories detailing events that take place prior to the main story. This is actually the work I am likely to publish first online, in order to, shall we say, test the waters? If there seems to be interest expressed in the setting as a whole I will be keener to press on with the main work mentioned above. I may also try my hand at a few other media forms for the AU, but the written word will always be my main focus (I dabbled once with trying to do it as a comic and found my meager art skills simply not up to the task). Last of all there's this wiki. This is being made both as a convenient reference point for me for the lore I'm making, as well as a source of added info for anyone else who might prove interested. I don't have any intention of making the setting open to fans to modify (as at present I don't really have any). Category:Browse